He Is Your Boss!
by Sierra Tango
Summary: Daphne can't deny her feelings as much as she wish she could. I was inspired by clips and the promo from 1x27. Then I wrote a series of one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**I was inspired by the promo and clips from 1x27. I hope you like it. **

Daphne grabbed her jacket ready to head home. It had been a long shift and she was exhausted. She wanted to fall into bed and sleep. On her way out the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

_Not now. I just want to leave, _She thought.

When she turned around, her spirits were lifted. Chef Jeff stood in front of her. She was never going to get weary of watching his mouth. She was so tired she was momentarily mesmerized by it. She quickly realized she had not been paying attention to what he was saying.

"I'm sorry. Can you say that again." She said shyly.

"Are you working tomorrow?" He asked.

"No, but I can if you need me to." She didn't mind any late nights with him.

"That's not it. My friend is opening a new restaurant, and I am inviting any of the staff who are not working to come check it out."

"I would love to." She said. _Okay not technically a date but close enough, _She thought.

"Great, I'll text you the details."

She did her best to smile sweetly. "Good Night."

"Good Night."

Daphne did her special knock on Bay's door so she would open it, instead of just saying come in. Bay opened the door and let her in.

"What's up?" Bay asked.

"I need your advice."

"I'm all ears." Bay said excitedly.

"Okay, so there is this guy."

Bay's face lit up. "The older guy who you wore the black shirt for?"

"Yes. He invited me to the opening of his friends restaurant, and I said I would go." Daphne paused, "What do I wear?"

Bay jumped off the bed where they both sat. "I've got just the thing." Bay rushed into her closet. She came out moments later with a green jacket.

"Pair this with that cute yellow tank top, the polkadot shirt, and some nice jeans. It's casual but cute, and shows off your personality."

"How are you so good at this?"

"Years of practice."

They both laughed. Daphne liked having a sister to go to in times of need.

Daphne stood looking at her self in the mirror, for the hundredth time. Bay was right, the outfit looked amazing. She took one more deep breath, and walked out of the bathroom, into the restaurant.

The atmosphere was buzzing with energy. Everyone was excited for the opening. Daphne could smell the amazing fumes wafting from the kitchen. She couldn't wait to taste the food. She looked over the crowed of people and immediately spotted Jeff. He waved for her to come over.

"I'm glad you made it." He said.

"Me too." She replied unable to keep the smile from her face.

"My date bailed. Would you like to join me?" He asked.

"Sure." She said a little too quickly. This made his lips turn up in a smile.

The hostess came over and showed them to their table. Daphne did her best to keep a stupid grin from crossing her face.

One hour and five dishes later, the waited placed a plate of mini donuts on their table, along with a few dipping sauces.

"I can't eat anymore." She said.

"Oh come on. These will be delicious." He said.

This was one of the few times Daphne was happy to be deaf. With all of the people talking it would have been hard to hear what Jeff said over all of it.

"It was all delicious." She replied.

Something caught Jeff's attention. He looked over Daphne's shoulder and then moved to get up.

Daphne turned around and saw the chef standing behind her. Jeff gave him a hug. They exchanged words but Daphne couldn't understand any of it.

When Jeff gestured back to her she assumed she is being introduced.

"Daphne this is my friend Garrett." Jeff said looking at her.

Daphne held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you." He says.

"You too. The food is amazing. I think I will bring my moms back here. They will love it."

Garrett turned back toward Jeff and said something. They shook hands and Garrett went back into the kitchen.

"He had to get back to work." Jeff said.

"I assumed."

Daphne was used to watching people's faces, but his was so distracting. She committed to memory every inch of his face, from the creases in his forehead when he was dissatisfied with a dish, to the small smile he made when he was.

Now they were walking to her car and she would give anything to not let the night end.

"I don't care how many fancy sauces you put with them, donuts are not food, they're a fat." He said.

"Oh yeah. Is that why you eat seven of them?" She replied.

"I did not eat seven."

"Yes you did. There were nine on the plate, and I had two."

"So, you're a score keeper." He accused.

"Oh no. I just like to make sure I get my fair share." She defended.

"You think the world is fair."

"You keep trying to tell me who I am."

"You like to argue."

A man came up to the car next to them.

Daphne couldn't make out what he said in such bad lighting, but Jeff stepped closer to her and let the man get into the car. Daphne felt her heart rate skyrocket. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face.

Jeff stared right into her eyes.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's no problem." She said the next words before even thinking about them. "What if I'm nothing like who you think I am?"

"Then I guess I better get to know you better." She could feel him getting closer. She wanted nothing more then to lean in and kiss him, but something stopped her. She couldn't figure out what it was.

"I should go." She said breathless.

"That a…that's probably a good idea." She was not sure if that is what he said because he mumbled, but she decided to let it go.

"Good Night."

"Good Night."

Daphne reluctantly gets into her car. She watched as he walked past her windshield toward his own car. Why couldn't she just kiss him? He was right there. He wanted it too. What was wrong with her?

Daphne found Bay sitting in her art studio.

"So. How did it go?" Bay asked.

"Good, maybe great."

"Details please."

"He asked me to sit with him. We talked about food and sports and other things. Then he walked me out to my car. There was a moment when we were about to kiss and…"

"AND…" Bay said.

"I pulled away."

"Why? I thought that's what you wanted?"

"I did. I mean I do, but something stopped me."

"What?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's the age or maybe because he is my boss but…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. He is your boss? You didn't tell me that."

"I didn't? I thought I mentioned that." Daphne said knowing full well she intentionally left that out.

"Daphne this is a sketchy territory you are walking into. The age thing can be overlooked, but he's your boss. You really need to think hard about this."

"What do I do?" She asked.

"Do you like him?"

"Yes. Besides the fact that he is sexy and strong, when I'm around him, I don't feel like Daphne the deaf girl. I just feel like Daphne, the normal 17 year-old. At first it was like he was punishing me for being forced to hire me, but now he goes out of his way to help me."

"If you really want this, you have to know it's going to be difficult."

"I'm used difficult."

"Then go with your gut."

"My gut is in knots."

"You must really like him."

"You have no idea."

Daphne couldn't stop thinking about Jeff all night. She did her best to focus on the fundraiser for Carlton they were having at the restaurant, but he was always around. After their exchange in the parking lot she couldn't shake him. It affected her more then she cared to admit.

Finally everyone was gone, and it was just the two of them again. "There are some left overs. You hungry?" He asked.

"Yeah." She wasn't about to pass up time with Jeff.

He filled two plates with food, making sure to keep the meat off of hers. They stood at the counter eating and talking.

"So explain to me this two moms thing. You said it was a long story. What's the story?"

"I was switched at birth." Daphne said. She watched Jeff almost choke on his food. She got a small amount of amusement from it.

"Switched…"

"At birth. Yeah."

"That actually happens?" He asked.

"Apparently."

"Wow. When did you find out?"

"A few months ago. Bay actually found out first." Daphne saw the look of confusion roll across his face. "Bay Kennish is the girl I was switched with. Catherin and John are my biological parents, but Regina is my mom."

"John Kennish, the baseball player?"

Daphne nodded.

"Do you ever think about the life you would have had?" Jeff asked.

Daphne turned her head. Jeff touched her face and pulled it back to meet his eyes. His touch was electric to Daphne. She wondered if he felt it too.

"Don't look away. I can't talk to you when you look away." Jeff's hand lingered on her face longer then necessary.

"I would be lying if I said no, but I try not to. My life is my life, and I wouldn't change that for anything. I have had to over come a lot, but it made me who I am."

"It made you stronger." Daphne could feel the pull to kiss him, but again she turned away.

"I should wash these dishes." Daphne took the dishes over to the sink and washed them.

She discreetly looked in her mirror and saw Jeff walking around the kitchen doing various things. She walked back to the counter to grab the glasses. As she reached the counter Jeff walked past her, brushing shoulders. She felt the electricity again.

_Screw it,_ She thought.

She turned and grabbed his wrist. When he turned around she was right in his arms.

"I want this to happen." She said. With all of her conviction she leaned in and kissed him. His kiss, like his touch, was electric. Like an open current running through them. After a moment they broke apart. She looked at him and smiled.

He whipped his head toward the door. She followed. Daphne was stunned by the sight of her mother.

**If you want more let me know. I'll see what I can come up with. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to make this a series of one shots. If you want to see any specific scene let me know. **

**This is for those of you who wanted more from the episode last night. **

Daphne thought she was just taking a walk, but when she stood on the doorstep she knew she had been led here. She took a breath and nocked. Her heart raced as she waited for him to answer. When the door opened the sight of him hit her.

"Daphne." Jeff was surprised to see her. He secretly hoped that the conversation they had earlier wouldn't be the end.

"I know you want to be smart and I do too, but I don't always want to wonder if we missed out on something really good because we were too scared."

Jeff stared at her for a moment. It was times like these that he couldn't believe she was still in high school. He could feel his resolve crumbling as he stared into her eyes. He held out his hand and pulled her inside.

Their lips met as the last bit of his resistance melted away. Holder her in his arms it didn't matter how old she was, or that she was his employee, all he wanted to do was be with her in that moment. The force of his feelings came washing over him.

Daphne wrapped her hands around his neck. She was falling hard and fast for him. Feeling his lips on her, and his arms wrapped around her body was all she wanted. Well, maybe a little more. She took his hand and led him up to the bedroom.

This wasn't her first time but she didn't have a lot of experience. Especially not with someone who did, but she wasn't about to turn back now. Walking up the stairs Jeff's mind was spinning. He wanted her so badly, but if anyone found it he could go to jail.

Once they were in the bedroom things moved so quickly. Daphne's sweater hit the floor followed by Jeff's shirt.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jeff asked.

"I can't read your lips when you're kissing me." Daphne replied. She could feel Jeff laugh. She responded in kind. He walked backwards till he felt the bed. He pulled away and took Daphne's face in his hand forcing her too look at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked again.

Daphne looked at him. They could see the desire in each other's eyes. "More then anything."

**I started a story for Jeff and Daphne in France. It's called One Year of Time. You find it on my author page.**

**What should their relationship name be?**

**Jeffne?**

**Japhne?**

**Deff?**

**Deffne?**

**Let me know in the reviews.**

**-ST**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just thought this would be cute. I hope you enjoy it. **

Daphne ducked into the walk in freezer to grab some tomatoes. She felt a hand on her shoulder. When she turned around Jeff was behind her.

"I was waiting for you to come in here so I could ask you something." Jeff said.

Daphne was intrigued.

"I want to cook you dinner. Tomorrow?" Jeff asked.

"One condition, no insects." She said.

Jeff laughed. "Deal."

~o0O0o~

Daphne sat at the counter in Jeff's kitchen watching him cook. It was really a sight to see. She could watch him cook all day. Jeff started to say something as he turned away.

"Jeff." Daphne said flatly.

He turned to face her. "Sorry. I said I'm almost done. Will you take the glasses to the table?"

"Sure." Daphne got up and walked to the table. She placed the two glasses down, and then took her seat. Jeff brought over the plates. He placed her plate down then his.

_Dinner is served_, he signed.

Daphne was shocked.

"Where did you learn that?" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"I'm taking a class." Jeff sat down. "I know it must be a lot of work for you to pay attention to everything I say. I wanted to do something to help you."

"Thank you." Daphne said.

Jeff took her hand. "I want to give us a real shot. So if that means taking classes to help us better communicate, then I'm happy to do it." He brought her hand to his lips and gave her a kiss.

"You'll never know how much that means to me." Daphne said.

"Now dig in." Jeff said.

Daphne took a good look at her plate. In the middle sat a delicious looking piece of lasagna.

"It's Vegetarian. I promise." Jeff said.

Daphne takes a bite.

"It's one of the most delicious things I have ever had." Daphne said.

Jeff smiled.

~o0O0o~

Daphne sat on the couch facing the fire. Jeff came in with a bowl strawberry. Daphne frowned.

"What?" Jeff said.

"There is only one thing in the world I'm allergic to." Daphne said.

Jeff looked down. "Strawberries. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know." Daphne felt so bad. Jeff looked so sad.

"Why don't we go out and get frozen yogurt?" Daphne said.

"That sounds great."

~o0O0o~

Daphne sat in the passengers seat as Jeff pulls onto a dirt road.

"Is this the part when you take me into the woods, and chop me up to add to tomorrow nights beef stew?" Daphne asked.

"What?" Jeff asked half amused, half confused.

"What can I say? I like horror movies."

"No. I'm taking you to a place I know."

A few minutes later they pulled out of the trees onto the edge of a cliff. Over the cliff Daphne saw the lights of the city. Jeff turned off the car. Daphne handed him the frozen yogurt.

"I moved here because my mother was sick. At first a hated it here. There was no ocean. My first night I went for a drive. I got all turned around. I ended up here. I realized how beautiful the city is, and no matter how much I hated it, it was my home for now."

"That's so cheezy."

"I know, but it's true."

Daphne sat back and looked out over the city as she eat her yogurt.

**If you have something you want to see, I am open to suggestions. Please Review.**

**-ST**


End file.
